Her Sister
by lucythegirlonfire
Summary: Anna is the only child in Arendelle who can see Jack Frost, and she desperately tries to make Elsa believe in him. Jelsa, Jack x Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Frost**

It's been summer for too long. I stand in the mountains, behind buildings, look through windows. Everyone huffs and puffs and sighs and sweats and I don't understand how could they have possibly dealt with this for so long. The thing that kills me the most is seeing that the children can't even run, bike or play outside, for the heat is too intense. They're all stuck indoors, in the shade. And who am I to let that happen?

I creep down to the fountain. There are two of them in the main square of Arendelle, two beautiful and majestic fountains. Occasionally, a child will slope towards it from their home and splash their face with the water, or a mother will collect water into jugs and carry it back to her family, for the fountains are the only source of cool water in Arendelle. Not for long.

I touch the end of my staff to the surface of the water as it begins to crystallise, slowly at first, the veins of frost beaming out from around my staff. Then suddenly the frost spreads, quick as lightning, freezing the water spouting out of the top of the fountain into a beautiful swirl.

I laugh as I see the shocked faces of many shop owners, wanderers and children staring out of their windows in disbelief. I stalk over to the second fountain and do the same thing, freezing it into symmetry.

I decide to let the initial shock fade before I do anything else, and so I sit on edge of the fountain as it's surrounded by startled strangers, all reaching in to feel the icy surface. I gasp as a young boy puts his hand straight through my stomach to glide it over the frozen water. I don't know why that still scares me.

After 5 minutes, I realise it's going to be a long time until people get over their shock.

"To hell with it" I mutter, smiling, as I skate to the centre of the square, watching people avert their gazes from the fountains to the trail of frost making its way across the floor. When I reach the centre, I get myself ready, lifting my staff up in front of me.

"Three, two" I whisper, raising it a foot off the ground. "ONE" I shout, as I bring the staff down and fast to the floor, creating a spark that shocks everyone. Frost spreads itself across the floor, up the walls, over the rooftops, shimmering a magical white. The town all gasp, and there's a few moments of silence as the crowd take in the sudden winter that has graced their city, before the snow starts to fall and there are shrieks of delight to be heard from children all over.

**Anna**

The first thing that gives it away is the maids darting around the castle, lighting up the fireplaces like there's no tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" I ask in shock as a maid sprints into my bedroom, without knocking, I hasten to add, and begins frantically knock flint together to create a spark over the dry wood that hasn't needed to be lit up for over a year during this heatwave.

The maid completely ignores me, so I assume she just didn't hear me. I clear my throat.

"Excuse me? What are y-" I begin to say, before my voice trails off. For a frost begins to spread itself across my window, a beautiful web of ice.

I gasp delightedly as I run towards the window and push it open with all my might (for when a window is frozen, it takes a LOT of might)and stare out into the square of Arendelle. To my absolute disbelief and absolute joy, as soon as I poke my head out the window, a snow drop lands on the tip of my nose. I giggle as I feel a tickle spread across my face.

I jump away from the window and run out into the hall, calling her name.

"Elsa!" I cry. "Elsa, it's snowing! ELSA!"

When I reach her door, I call her name, quieter this time.

"Elsa?"

I knock lightly, 5 times, the way I always do.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!_"

I slide down against the door and sit down.

_"I never see you any more, come out the door! It's like you've gone away"._

I peek under the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of my sister. I don't see her. I never do.

_"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!"_

There's no answer. I try again.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

I hear her voice, loud and clear.

"Go away, Anna".

"Okay... Bye..."

Elsa never wants to play any more. I don't know what I did wrong, she won't tell me and mum and dad just say "she's growing up, she wants to be alone". But that's a load of rubbish. Why wouldn't she want to play? I must have done something. It's my fault.

Admitting defeat, I decide to go out into the courtyard and play with some of the other children. As I step out of the doors, I see that on each side of the square is a huge fort of snow, and behind each fort is a group of children, younger, older and the same age as me.

I run over to join the fort on the left laughing as I slide on the ice.

Then it hits me.

The snowball.

In the face.

It hurts. I don't know why they would do that, I want to be on their side! So I wipe the snow off my face and stick my tongue out before running over to the other side.

The it hits me again. You can guess what.

"Oh look! The princess wants to play! But aren't you worried about getting your precious designer shoes soaked?" The children snicker and high five as they pick up a snowball and pack more snow onto, then aim at my face again. "Watch this" one of them mutters, a grin on his face.

He throws the snowball with all his strength and I am too shocked to move. It it an inch away from my face when a hand reaches out to grab it, and throws it straight back.

Only one person would save me like that.

"Elsa!" I cry delightedly as I turn around to grab the hand the threw the snowball. But when I look up, I see that it is, in fact, not Elsa. It's a boy. Well, an older boy. One of the older kids. His eyes are shockingly blue, his hair as silver as the cutlery the maids spend hours polishing every day. His skin is as pale as, well, the snow, and he holds a peculiar wooden stick in his hand- the one I'm not holding- which is about the same height as him, and about 3 times as tall as me.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the stick.

A look of shock crosses the boy's face as he lets go of my hand and take a step back, almost slipping on the ice.

"Be careful!" I giggle.

He squints as he stares down at me.

"You- you can see me?"

* * *

**Author's note- I know it sounds a lot like a jackxanna right now but it's definitely Jelsa! It just has to start this way. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Reviews would be really lovely, thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

I don't know what to say, or do, or anything. Can she see me? I turn around to check there's no one behind me, but there's no one there. I look back at her as a look of confusion spreads across her face.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

I don't know how to answer that. No one has seen me for hundreds of years. So instead of saying anything, I lightly tap my staff to the floor.

I grab the girl's shoulder, so that she doesn't slip as the snow under our feet begins to freeze into a small rink of ice.

"Can you skate?" I ask her, smirking as she gazes at me with an expression of shock, admiration and, if I'm good at reading facial expressions, a sense of recognition.

"Are you... Jack Frost?" she whispers, her expression not changing.

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" I reply, looking straight into her eyes. She nods.

"My mummy used to tell me stories all about you. Did you make it snow today?"

"Yeah, I did. But shall we go some place else where it won't look like you're talking to yourself? Something tells me that not many other people around here believe in me..." I say, and as if on cue, a little boy runs straight at me and straight through me. The little girl in front of me gasps.

"Ok, follow me" she says as she starts trotting back past the snow forts. The kids all start to pelt her with snowballs again, so I turn them straight back around and into their faces. I see the kid who made a nasty comment earlier throw a snowball so I grab it and blow on it, turning it into a hard, ball of ice and aim it straight back at a sensitive area of his.

I see that the little girl has run quite far ahead, and is heading straight towards the castle!

"Hey!" I shout, trying to catch her attention. "Hey, little girl?!", she turns around. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Anna" she replies. We've just reached the castle doors and she pushes them open. "Follow me! I want to show you to my sister!" she says, with a grin spread across her face. "She was told the stories too, she'll believe in you" she shouts as she runs up the stairs. I hear her mutter something under her breath, something that sounds a lot like "if she comes out of her room, that is".

I fly after her as she calls out, "Elsa, Elsa!", and I assume that's the name of her sister. We reach a door and she knocks on it 5 times. "Elsa? I know you said to go away but there's someone here! It's Jack Frost, Elsa! I swear, please just come and say hello, pretty please Elsa! Just for a second"

There's no answer, but Anna keeps calling, and pleading, and begging, and eventually we hear footsteps coming towards the door.

**Elsa**

I shouldn't go out. I shouldn't risk it, but she just wont leave. I try to ignore her but the banging on the door keeps banging through my head and hearing her voice, her sad, pleading voice, just completely breaks my heart. I can't bear it. So I give her the satisfaction. One second, she said. I can try that. I can try.

I walk, slowly, towards the door and listen to her muffled shouts.

"Elsa, come on, it's Jack Frost, he's here!", I hear her say. Jack Frost? If I remember rightly, he's a character mum would tell us about, one with magical powers that he could use to freeze things and make it snow, powers like mine. Mum would tell us stories about him to make me feel better, to try and show me that my powers are a magical gift, but I know them for what they really are. A curse. Nothing but a curse.

But what on earth does she mean, that Jack Frost is here? She's probably talking about the snow outside, mum would always tell us that he brought the snow. But it's probably me. I probably caused it, somehow. Always my fault.

I reach for the door handle and take a deep breath before turning it and opening the door, just an inch.

Immediately Anna jumps up at me and tries to grab my hand before I snatch it away.

"Elsa Elsa look! Jack Frost!" she shouts hysterically, jumping up and down and pointing to her left. "Remember the stories mum tells us? Look he's real, he's real!"

I'm confused. I look out the window and realise she's probably pointing at that.

"Yeah, Jack Frost came and brought the snow, didn't he! Maybe mum can tell you more stories about him tonight when you go to bed!" I say, trying not to sound patronising. But a look of sadness begins to form on Anna's face.

"But...Elsa...don't you see him?"

"Yeah, the snow, awesome. You go and play, bye Anna" I say as I begin to shut the door, but it stops and jams as I realise that Anna has probably stuck her foot in it. This annoys me, a lot.

"ANNA, WOULD YOU JUST ST-", I shout at her, before I realise that she standing a metre away from the door. It's not her foot, the door is just jammed. "Great" I mutter.

Anna looks up at me and down at where the door is jammed.

"He wants you to let him in"

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was pretty short, I've been at school so I've not had much time to write! But thank you so much for all of the reviews, it really means a lot. I'll try to update as quickly as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack **

I should not have put my foot there, not really. But the girl that stands in front of me is just so...intriguing. I see a coldness in her that I've felt in myself for hundreds of years, not an evil coldness, or even a harsh coldness, but a sad and lonely coldness. Her hair is a light, platinum blonde and she wears a blue gown. Her eyes are shiny, as if glazed with tears, but no tears fall from them. I just want to see more of her, she was somewhat enchanting.

But I shouldn't have put myself in this situation. So I take a deep breath and take my foot out from the door. Elsa slams the door shut, as if to try and overcome the jam in it, however it comes across as angry.

"Just leave me alone, Anna" she cries through the door, her voice muffled. "I don't want to play. I NEVER want to play".

I fly down the hallway, not to get away from Anna, just to show her that we should leave.

I turn around to see if she's following me or not and am in no way surprised to see her sitting against Elsa's door, her head in her hands. Naturally, I go back to her.

When I get to her, I hear her sniff.

"Anna?" I say, sitting down next to her. She looks up at me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I... I miss her" she says, before putting her head in her hands again. I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I must be cold. I'm trying to comfort you but I haven't had much experience with people...", a few seconds pass before she replies.

"It's fine"

She puts her arms around me and clings onto me for dear life, crying onto my shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll come around" I acknowledge. "She must, she has to"

"But I'm lonely" she whispers through her tears.

I hold onto her face in front of me.

"I won't let you be lonely any more, I promise. I won't be able to stick around all the time, but as much as I can, I will. That's a promise, Anna" I explain, insistently. She smiles, a small yet sure smile and wraps her arms back around me, as her way of saying "thank you".

"Another thing", I mention, "we should try and get Elsa to believe. No matter how long it takes, we need her to believe. I have to go now, Anna, but I won't be long. I'll see you in a couple of days, I promise. And it will still be snowing, that's for sure!" I say, grinning.

I fly out the window as she waves at me but I don't leave Arendelle. Instead, I simply fly over the top of the castle to the other side where I find a large window, laced with frost. I see that it is open just a crack and so I push it farther, slowly, as if it is the wind, and I take a deep breath before I fly into Elsa's bedroom, bringing some snow in with me.

**Elsa**

My encounter with Anna terrified me, to say the least. I could have lost control, it happens when I'm mad. I could have hurt her. I sit on my bed, gripping my head between my gloved hands.

"Don't feel, don't feel" I mutter. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Don't fe-"

I am shocked mid sentence as the window slowly gets blown open and a flurry of snow floats itself into my room. I gasp as I run to the other side and quickly push the window back shut.

I look around the room to see where the snow went and am confused to see that it is still snowing, lightly, all over the room.

I watch a snowflake as it floats, bigger and brighter than the others, right towards my face?

_Did I do this?_ I think as the snowflake touches itself to the tip of my nose, making it tickle.

I giggle. I actually laugh. For the first time in forever, I want to do something more than sit around trying to conceal my powers. I want to play. So I take off the gloves.

I slowly conjure up a ball of snow in my hands and aim it at a painting on my wall, a painting of a princess from a book I read as a child. I throw the ball and laugh as it flies through the air and hits the princess right in the face.

Realising that I don't want to play on my own, I start towards the door, to fetch Anna. I'm about to call her name before I realise that I can't, that I might hurt her, so I have to think of someone else.

I think back to my childhood, to when I used to play with Anna.

I move to a tall mound of snow in the corner of my room and with a flick of my wrist, a snowman is build. I chuckle as I remember, the fond memories of myself and Anna playing in the ballroom bringing me joy for once, rather than regret.

Looking at my creation, I see him blink as he starts to waddle towards me.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he exclaims as I gasp. I run up to him and hug him.

"I love you Olaf!"

He throws a snowball at me as I shriek with laughter and throw three back. I skate around the room on a path of ice I create, in a snowball war with him. He crashes against a wall, turning back into a mound of snow. But I'm not upset, I can just recreate him.

I smile as I jump into the pile of snow, spreading my arms and legs to make a snow angel. I stand up to admire my work, and as I do, a snowball hits the back of my head, shocking me.

I turn around, but there's no one there.

Suddenly, I'm scared.

I look around my room at the mess_ I've_ made, at what _I've_ done.

"Oh no..." I whisper, bringing my hands to my cheeks.

The snow freezes at my feet, the ice spreading out around me, up my walls and over my ceiling. Just then, my father bursts in.

_"ELSA! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

I back away, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, papa. I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I didn't want to do this. I just..."

"You just what, Elsa?!" he says, walking towards me. I cower away from him.

"I just wanted to have some fun. I'm tired of being alone. I was playing, that's all. I didn't feel lonely when I was playing"

He grabs my gloves off of the bed and throws them at me, as though not wanting to come too close in case I hurt him.

"Put them back on, Elsa. Now. I can't have you doing this any more, it puts all of us in danger. We can't have Anna finding out about your cur- powers." he corrects himself. "Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy..." I say, as I sit back on my bed and he leaves the room. I don't know what to do any more. I look back over to my window, and see it wide open again, so I sigh as I get up and pull it back shut.

**Jack**

In all of my life, I don't think I've ever seen one child so overjoyed by the snow. But more shocking than that was what she did herself. She did what I can do, what I've felt alone with for years. I can't go on with her not believing in me. When I see Anna next, I'll tell her what happened. All expect for what I saw Elsa do, as I remember her father's words. "We can't have Anna finding out".

I have to make her believe. _We_ have to make her believe.

* * *

**AN- I'm trying to post chapters as fast as I can but I've been at school so it's been a little difficult! But I really appreciate all of the reviews and favourites, thank you so much! I'll post the next chapter as quick as I can. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa**

"Pleeeaaase Elsa?" she pleads through the door. "Just one page? Mama and Papa are too busy talking to the duke of WEASELtown" she says, sniggering.

She wants me to read to her. I would love to read to her, but I can't. So I don't say anything.

"Elsa, Jack wants you to read it! He told me to get you to read it.. can you at least read it in your head? Not to me?" she asks and I see the book slide under the door.

I creep over to see the title, "Tales of the winter", a book our mother used to read to me when I was Anna's age.

"If you do read it, uh, read the third story. The one about Jack Frost? So, uh, yeah. Bye bye Elsie", I cringe at the nickname as I hear her footsteps go down the hall.

I pick up the book and flip to the third story, 'The Boy Who Believed'.

"Well, I've nothing else to do" I mutter to myself as I start to read.

I realise that I remember most of the story anyway, that it was one of my favourites as a young girl.

The story goes like this.

So there's this boy, Jack Frost, and he has ice powers, like mine. But he's a guardian which means his very existence thrives upon him being believed in, except no one does. He lives hundreds of years, bringing fun and joy to children in the form of snow, but never having any kind of recognition for it.

He brings snow days, ices over lakes for people to skate on, frosts up the windows and doors of houses all over. It simply wouldn't be winter without him.

But there's a catch. Like me, he's lonely. Isolated. People don't believe in him, so no one can see him. The children just walk right through him, like he's a ghost.

One day he decides that enough is enough when he brings a snow day to a village and he hears a woman say to her son, "do you feel jack frost nipping at your nose?". Jack felt a glimmer of hope, right up until the boy asks who Jack Frost is and his mother replies with "no one, it's just an expression".

So that night, Jack goes to the little boy's bedroom window and ices it over, making sure the boy sees. When he notices, Jack simply draws a smiley face in the frost. That's all it takes.

Suddenly, he's not so invisible any more.

I finish reading the story and look at the illustration for it. I look at the picture of the boy with the silver hair, snow white skin, holding a staff in his hand as he floats through the sky in the wind and chuckle that I used to think he was cute. Well, I still do, but now I know that he's just a fictional character, a simple illustration.

I sigh as I shut the book and push it back under the door.

"How typical", I mutter, "that the only person I could ever possibly spend time with without worrying about them getting hurt is a made up character".

I walk to the window and look out into the snow, wishing I could go outside. But I can't. I have to conceal it, I can't let it show.

I place my hand on the glass and watch as frost starts to form around it. I can't even put my hand on something without it freezing over. But then I realise.

The frost is on the outside of the window. But, it can't be...

I take my hand away and watch as the frost keeps spreading. As I concentrate on the frozen fractals spreading themselves upon the window, I decide to open the window to see if I touch it from the outside, maybe it will freeze on the inside. I climb out onto the windowsill, being careful to keep my balance, and touch my hand to the window.

Sure enough, frost begins to form around it, but only on the outside, the side my hand is on.

I feel my eyes widen in disbelief as a male voice behind me starts to talk.

"Ugh just _believe_. Why won't you just believe in me? _How can I make you believe?!_"

Jack Frost?

I start to turn, but as I do a huge gust of wind catches at my dress, dragging to to the edge of the windowsill.

I scream as my toe slips over the edge and I lose my footing, tripping right off. I should be plummeting to the ground.

But I'm not.

I'm being held up by something- no- some_one_.

"Watch out, little one" he says, smiling as I look up.

* * *

**AN: sorry this chapter is so short! I've been sick all week so I haven't really felt up to writing but I'm hopefully going to write a new chapter tomorrow. I hope it's okay :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_three years later_

**Elsa**

I hear footsteps running up the hallway, then five raps on my door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sings through the door.

"Or ride our bikes around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"

I hear her mutter from the hallway, "hang in there Joan", as I picture her winking and pointing at the painting of Joan of Arc that my parents got as a gift from my uncle and auntie.

"Why won't she just get the picture?" I mutter as I furrow my brow. "I can't play with her, why doesn't she get that?!"

She keeps singing.

"It gets a little lonely, all the empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!"

She clicks her tongue in time with the ticking of the big grandfather clock.

I just about make out a sigh, before I hear her footsteps slowly walk back down the hallway.

I feel tears prickle in my eyes.

"I wish I could just- I want to go out there and play with her. She must be so lonely..." I whisper as I sit down on the floor and put my head in my hands.

I feel a hand on my cheek.

"It's okay, Els. She's not lonely."

I look up an raise an eyebrow at Jack. He still has snowflakes in his hair and he runs a hand through it to try and get them out. He smirks at my expression.

"What? She has me to play with, dummy!"

"Hey!" I laugh, wiping away my tears tears. "She might have you sometimes, but you're not always there, are you?"

"Yeah, I sometimes have to see to her sister to make sure she hasn't forgotten what fun looks like and frozen the kingdom or something. Besides, that's _my_ job!" he says as he winks at me.

I giggle.

He stands up and turns, walking towards my window which has a layer of frost over the outside. Jack doesn't always bring winter with him when he comes to see me and Anna, but it is December so he decided to make the weather match the month.

I stand up and slowly follow him.

"Um, Jack?"

He turns back to me and smiles, his eyes asking me to go on.

"I guess I kind of do want to build a snowman... I was thinking that maybe we could play? If you want to, I mean, like, if you don't have anything else to do" I ask timidly, looking down at my hands as I lightly tug at the fingers of my gloves.

"What else would I have to do?" he grins at me.

"I thought you might be too old to want to play. Hey, how old are you, Jack?"

"I told you before, Els. I don't know, like 17 or 18 or something"

"But that's how old you were last year, shouldn't you be 18 or 19 or something now?" I ask as I stick out my tongue.

"Smarty" he replies, sticking his tongue out back at me. Then his face goes serious. "You're 11 now, right? I guess you're old enough to understand"

I sit down on my bed and pat the space beside me and he sits down.

"I don't grow up, I'll be this age forever, I guess"

"Why don't you grow up?!

"I'm a guardian, I need to be around forever to protect the children"

"So does that mean that one day I'll be older than you?" I ask, giggling at the thought of it.

But Jack just looks sad, and smiles a sad smile.

"Seems that way, snow queen" he says, looking down at his lap.

The room is silent for a few seconds and Jack seems to sense it.

"So, Elsa…" he smirks. He then puts on a high pitch voice and sings, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

I laugh at his imitation of Anna, clutching my stomach.

"Sure, can I build Olaf?"

"Go ahead!"

I stand up and pull my gloves off, glad to be able to let it go at last after months of not having anyone to play with.

Jack puts the end of his staff to the floor, creating an ice rink in my room, as I wave my hands and conjure up a snowman, my faithful friend, Olaf.

As I finish my creation, Jack walks over to me, stroking his chin.

"There's still something about him that isn't quite right..." he mutters. He's right, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

Jack grabs my hand as we begin to glide around the room, spinning in circles as jack laughs and I shriek.

"Glide and pivot, glide and pivot", I hear Olaf behind me chuckling as he slides around.

I scream as Jack lets go of me, sending me spinning around and right into Olaf, breaking him into pieces.

I land in the pile of snow that was Olaf and stand up, laughing, as I go to bring him back to life.

But just as I go to do so, my father throws open the doors. I wasn't listening out for his footsteps.

I hear Jack cry "no!", and at the same time my dad starts shouting.

"Elsa! What's going on?! Why aren't you wearing your gloves?"

I can't possibly tell him about Jack and I gasp as I feel him wrap his arms around my shoulders from behind, whispering into my ear.

"You were scared and it got out of control, okay, Els? Don't worry, he won't get mad. I'll be sure of it"

I look up at my father as he advances towards me, anger in his eyes, my mum walking timidly behind him.

"I- I'm scared!" I cry at them, my eyes beginning to water. "It's getting stronger!"

The look of anger in my father's eyes turns instantly to a look of pity.

"Getting upset only makes it worse" he says, walking towards me with his arms open, as though to give me a hug.

I back away and lean into Jack as he holds my shoulders comfortingly.

"No!" I shout at my father. "Don't touch me..."

He steps back, confusedly.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

My father stands up straight.

"You won't hurt me, as long as you keep the gloves on, Elsa"

He picks up the gloves and hands them to me and I put them on.

"Remember, conceal-" he begins.

"Don't feel, don't let it show", I continue.

He smiles at me as he takes my mother's hand. She smiles down at me then, but I still see fear in her eyes.

Then they leave, and I'm left alone again with Jack.

I instantly start to cry.

Jack kneels down and wraps his arms around my back, letting me lean into him and cry onto his shoulder.

"Magic can scare those who don't understand it" he whispers, patting my shoulder.

"They don't see it as magic powers, not like you. They think it's a curse", I sob back.

"Well, that just can't be true"

I cry harder.

"I swear, Elsa. When you're upset, or angry, you lose control, right?"

I pull back my head and nod.

"But when you're having fun, happy, laughing, you can control it. You enjoy it. Curses can't be controlled" he smiles at me.

"But that doesn't stop it being bad when I'm not happy, Jack. I get upset and I lose control and then I get scared and it gets worse" I say between sobs.

"Elsa? Can I make you a promise?"

"As long as you can keep it"

"I promise I will teach you to control your powers, even in the hardest of times."

My breath catches in my throat. _Will he be able to do that?_

He did say he promises.

I hold out my hand to him, pinkie finger extended.

"Pinkie promise?"

He holds his hand out to mine and wraps his pinkie around mine.

"Pinkie promise", he confirms, before pulling me in for a hug.

"Bet you're glad you believe in me now, right?" he mutters into my ear as I giggle, wiping the tears from my face with my gloved hands.

* * *

**AN- Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update, I just don't have a lot of time. But I'm so happy with the responses this is getting and I hope that I'll be able to update more frequently. :D**


End file.
